deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shakaboy/Fight For All Fiction: Lobo
So you know that Fight For All Fiction thing on DA I'm doing that on here since I don't have a DA account So this is inspired by RoaringRexe, CallMeKnuckles, Desert Croc, and others Lobo FFAF.jpg 'Lobo:' Character Status: Unlockable (Beat Arcade Mode 9 times playing as different DC villains.) Weight Class: Heavy Nickanames: The Main Man, That Fraggin' Bastich, Scariest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy, DC's Lovechild of Deadpool and Wolverine, One Who Devours Your Entrails and Throughly Enjoys It (what his name translates to) 'Theme:' ' ' 'Origin:' It was just a normal day for Lobo. He had gotten a request from an alien mob boss to take down a canary. The reward was large not because the snitch was that dangerous, but because everyone in their right mind feared Lobo. He was riding his prized possession, the SpazFrag666, down the dark, cold void known as space. He listened to heavy rock music coming out of his stereo until he came across a strange portal. Lobo: What the frag is this? Suddenly, he was sucked in not knowing that he, the Main Man, would be hunting down foes in a Fight For All Fiction! 'Character Summary:' Despite being a heavyweight fighter, Lobo is surprisingly quick in both movement and attacks. He can use his trusty Chain and Hook to pull opponents for close-range or blast them away with his numerous firearms. 'Special Attacks:' Super Combo (Used when one bar of the combo meter is full) Bombs Away: Lobo uses his Chain and Hook to pull his opponents in, pummels them a few times, and throws them in the air along with a few of his frag grenades. The opponent looks over to see the frag grenades in the air with them, only for them to explode and send them crashing to the ground. Hyper Combo (Used when two bars of the combo meter are full) Let's Go For A Ride: '''Lobo grabs the opponent by their head and takes off on theSpazFrag driving around the planet with his foe's head scraping the ground the entire way until they get back at their original destination. '''Ultimate Combo (Used when all bars of the combo meter are full) Good Ol' Fashioned Bar Fight: 'Lobo chugs down a bottle of beer before jumping on his foe slamming their head into the ground and punching them repeatedly. He then takes out a sawed-off shhotgun and shoots them in the head. 'Fatality Combos: Who Let the Dawg Out?: '''Lobo whistles and calls his dog, Dawg, to attack. He points at his opponent, and Dawg jumps tearing his victims to shreads while Lobo laughs. When Dawg comes back, Lobo walks over to the mutilated opponent, picks out a random part, and gives it to Dawg. '''Big Reward: Lobo uses his Chain and Hook to impale the opponent's head and yank it off. The Chain lands near his feet where he stomps the head and blows up the body with an exploding cigar. 'Actions and Voice Lines:' Intro: Lobo rides in on the SpazFrag, gets off, swallows his cigar, and takes out his guns. Outro: 'Lobo gets on the SpazFrag and rides around the stage a couple of times before jumping off with explosives set off behind him. '''Pre-Fatality: '''Lobo smiles and cracks his knuckles, yelling "I love this part!" '''Post-Fatality: '''Lobo is seen with a large bag of money, the skull of his opponent around his neck, and several alien women surrounding him. One of them tries to take his money before he throws all of them off, shoots them, and leaves. 'Intro Quotes: (To Anyone:) Let's Rock n' Fraggin Roll, bastich! (To Anyone:) Someone put up a lot of money for me to kill you. That someone will be pleased. (To Vegeta:) Get ready to bow down to the King, you long-haired fragger! (To Vegeta:) Saiyan Prince or not, you're nothing but a loud-mouth crybaby who's about to get fragged. (To Goku/Vegeta:) All those forms won't help you here, bastich! (To Goku:) Hope of the Universe, Meet the Scourge O' the Cosmos! (To Saitama/Popeye:) They say you're the strongest human on Earth. Prove it. (To any female character:) Whoa! I like to show you my ride. Hint: It's not the SpazFrag. (To Wario/Scrooge/Mr. Krabs/Shovel Knight:) Maybe I'll take your money with my bounty as an extra payment. (To Robbie Rotten/Waluigi:) Purple don't look good on ya, bones. I think red is more your style. (To any member from Team RWBY/any female member of Night Raid:) A teenage girl hunter...I'm gonna frag you extra good for your disgrace to hunters like me! (To Juggernaut:) Unstoppable? Meet unfraggable! (To Broly/Hulk/Asura:) Jeez, I thought I was angry. (To Deadpool:) You're just a weaker version of me! This'll be easy. (To Ryuko:) Your suit is alive? I'll hit you extra hard so both of you can feel it! (To (Sasuke/Shadow/Hiei:) Your edge is sharper than my Chain, you fraggin' loser! (To Superman:) Ah, Boy Scout. Was wondering when I got another shot at fragging you! (To Doomsday:) So you killed Big Blue...I totally would've done that if I didn't have better things to get done. (To Scott Pilgrim:) You beat seven losers, big deal. But now you step up with the Main Man! (To Bugs Bunny:) I feel like I know you from somewhere... (To Iron Man/War Machine:) Take away that suit and what are ya? A fragger who won't last for long! (To Jenny Wakeman/Android 18:) Ooohh...I might reprogram you for other stuff... (To Raiden/Genos/Cyborg:) Your upgrades won't save you from getting fragged, bastich! (To Joker/Sweet Tooth:) You can make my day in more ways than one, clown. I can think of multiple ways to frag you. (To Dante:) I might go easy on you seeing how we both got fragged in the reboots. No promises though. (To Frieza/Chara/The Batter/SCP-682:) You think you're genocidal? You ain't seen nothing yet. (To Giratina/Mephisto:) Hey, I think I got kicked out of your place once. (To Bill Cipher/Flowey/Dimentio:) ...What the frag is wrong with you? (To Mario:) Mr. Video Game, meet Mr. Gun! Yeah...that sounds good. (To any speedy character:) Let's see how fast you are with a bullet in your skull. (To Harley Quinn:) Round Two, crazy! And no super pill this time! (To Captain Falcon/Natsu/Ace:) You're the one who'll get burned, bastich! (To Darkseid:) Remember me, ya big, wrinkly bastich? (To Thanos/Darkseid/Beerus:) You're the same as the other assholes who want to mess up the universe! That's my job! 'Outro Quotes:' (To anyone:) Thanks for the money, bastich! (To Vegeta:) I might go to your wife for some more money, bastich. (To Vegeta/Goku:) You wasted my time with all that screaming. (To Saitama/Popeye:) You're just like the other pasty bastiches around here. (To any female character:) Man...what a waste. (To Wario/Scrooge/Krabs/Shovel Knight:) *Lobo is seen laughing while carrying giant bags of money.* (To Robbie/Waluigi:) Ya just got snapped like a twig, ya skinny bastich. (To any member from Team RWBY/any female from Night Raid:) And the profession retains its stature. (To Juggernaut:) Even the unstoppable can trip, bastich. (To Broly/Hulk/Asura:) Temper, temper... (To Deadpool:) See ya later, ripoff! (To Ryuko:) Thanks for the little show after I beat you! Heh, heh... (To Sasuke/Shadow/Hiei:) All the angst in the world doesn't matter if you can't stand up to the Main Man! (To Superman:) Ain't as invincible as you put on, huh! (To Doomsday:) Whoever named you the Ultimate Creation is obviously not functioning up there. (To Scott:) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Ramona! (To Bugs:) Just like ol' times, eh, Doc? (To Iron Man/War Machine:) Wonder how much I'll get for your scrap. (To Jenny/18:) Now to see what these circuits can do! (To Raiden/Genos/Cyborg:) No matter how much metal you add to yourself, you still ain't nothing to the Main Man! (To Joker/Sweet Tooth:) I got a laugh outta that! (To Dante:) I fragged you worse than Capcom can do in a million years! (To Frieza/Chara/The Batter/SCP-682:) Man, someone needs to teach you how to really ''kill. (To Giratina/Mephisto:) Wait...where do you go when you get fragged? (To Bill/Dimentio/Flowey:) Next time, show me something really crazy! (To Mario:) Bowser won't be the only bastich Peach has to watch out for from now on. (To any speedy character:) Slow and steady! (To Sonic:) HEY, LOOK AT ALL THESE RINGS! (To Harley:) It's different now that you ain't got that pill in you, huh? (To Falcon/Natsu/Ace:) Can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen...and splatter everywhere else! (To Thanos/Darkseid/Beerus:) That'll teach you that this universe belongs to Lobo! 'Rival Cutscene: VS Deadpool' ' deadpool2.jpg A man is seen running for his life down a dark alleyway. Behind him is none other than the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool firing at him for his bounty. Deadpool: Hey, I just want to talk...with guns! The man runs out into the street and is immediately hit by the SpazFrag going at insanely fast speeds, splattering the man all over the street. Off the bike stepped Lobo, clearly happy about the man's death. Lobo: Whoa! His head musta went a hundred feet! Deadpool: Yeah, uh, I was the one who was supposed to kill that guy, so...now I have to kill you. Lobo: Hey...aren't you that twerp that ripped me off? Deadpool: Shut up, you fake-ass Wolverine! And with that, both fighters pulled out their guns. '''Ending: Lobo had become a ruler of the multiverse, with more money and power than almost anyone else. He did what he wanted, whenever he wanted without any fear of consenquence. For everyone else, it was hell. For Lobo, it was just the beginning. Category:Blog posts Category:Shakaboy